Titanic
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: Buttercup won 1,000 dollars on a ship called a new titanic. She brought Blossom along, while Bubbles stayed home. Buttercup finally met a handsome blonde hair boy name Jack...
1. Chapter 1: The 1,000 Bucks

Titanic: PowerPuff Girl Version

It was a nice sunny day in Townsville. But Buttercup and Bubbles is fighting! "Aaaa! Give me back my letter to Snake!" Bubbles yelled. Buttercup growled and punched her little sister in the mouth and nocked out a tooth again. "Haha! I win… I'll always get what I want…" She laughed. Buttercup smirked at the tooth and heard a door slam behind her. "What the heck, Blossom?" Buttercup shouted. Blossom was smiling happily and saw a letter that said, "I got a letter from the mail box that says, Congratulations! You won two-thousand dollars to the boat called Titanic! This is from Harry Mitchman! To…." Blossom stopped reading and frowned angrily. "This is to.." Blossom said and stopped. Buttercup flew over to Blossom and shrugged and asked, "What?" Blossom frowned and slapped her face. "This is to…" She said again. Buttercup slammed her foot on the floor and yelled, "Spit it out, ALREADY!" Blossom put her head down sadly and answered. "This is to….. Buttercup." Buttercup smiled wide and started dancing around. "I won two-thousand dollars! Huh-Uh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I win, I win! Thousand dollars! Oh yeah!" She sang in the house and it echoed in the rooms. Blossom folded her arms and said, "You know, Buttercup. You did win and I congrats you, but you don't have to brag about it." Buttercup smiled and said, "You're saying that, because you're jealous! Haha! Can't believe your jealous of your sister." Blossom gasped and yelled, "I am not jealous of you! Why would I be jealous of my dumb sister who thinks she has to win everything and everyone!" Bubbles frowned and said, "Now girls. Don't fight. You know I don't like it." Blossom and Buttercup moved their heads to Bubbles really fast and shouted, "Shut up, Bubbles!" Bubbles stared at her sisters and bursted out crying. "Fine! If you think I'm jealous! Then… Then." Blossom said and stopped that moment. "What is it Blossom? Are you scared….. Wait! It has two tickets and another two-thousand dollars." Buttercup smiled at the money and said, "I'm going to keep the money and Bubbles… Tear this ticket to pieces, please…" Blossom frowned at her sister and said, "Good bye Buttercup. Have fun…" Blossom walked away from her sisters and cried on the chair silently. Buttercup sighed sadly and Bubbles almost ripped the ticket. "Wait! Blossom!" She called out. Blossom raised her head sadly and asked, "Yeah?" Buttercup's mouth moved around her face with tears coming out of her eyes and shouted, "Okay! You can come!" Blossom smiled wide and hugged her sister. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She excitedly said. Bubbles smiled really wide and jumped excitedly up and down. Her sister's face looked confused and Buttercup asked, "Why are you happy for? You're not going."

Bubbles smiled and said, "No. It's because I have no one to fight with and someone telling me what to do! Good bye Blossom and Buttercup!" The two sisters looked at each other and frowned. "Lets go Buttercup." Blossom said demanding. "Okay… Bye Bubbles. See-ya tomorrow or in a few years. Hahaha!" Buttercup laughed. The two girls flew into their rooms and packed their clothes, soap, tooth brushes and face wash. The girls looked ready and they smiled at each other and flew out of their big white house and saw the ocean with a giant boat with millions of people. "Wow. That's a big boat." Blossom mumbled to her sister and Buttercup nodded.

They shrugged and walked into the boat and they gave their money to the captain. They have entered the Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Chapter 2: Jack

In town was a restaurant that said Bob's Chicken. In the restaurant we're guys and one little boy that was the age of Buttercup and Blossom. He had blond wavy hair, Greenish Gray eyes, old worn clothes and a little nose and fingers. "Hmm. You know what will be cool, Jermie? It'll be cool if I won ten million dollars. I will be available to go on that ship and relax instead of living in a box. I need food and shelter." The Blonde kid said. The boy next to him had brown skin, Brown eyes and chubby littles fingers and a nose. "Maybe it'll never come true, Jack." The Brown kid said. Jack looked at his friend and said, "Never say Never." Jack scratched a lottery ticket and his eyes widened. "Oh…My…Gosh! I won twenty-million dollars! Awsome!" Jack cheered loudly. Jermie looked at his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck Pal…." He said. Jack excitedly opened the door with a slam and the ship was still there. Jack gave the captain the ticket and asked, "Hi! Does this count?" The captain nodded nervously and Jack grinned and ran into the ship. The ship was full of tables, restaurants, shops, rooms, pools and bars. Jack smiled at the ship and a boy with spiky black hair, a green shirt and green eyes was standing behind him. It's Butch! "Hey boys! Look what we have here. Jack Frost." Butch shouted. Jack turned around and frowned. "What Butch?" He said grumbly. Butch smirked and said, "What? The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, Mojo, Sedusa and The amoeba boys are here too." Jack raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where's Snake? Is he gone?" Butch nodded and pushed Jack to the floor. "Ouch! What was that for?" Jack asked angrily. "This is for embarrassing me in front of my mom and dad!" Butch screamed. Jack raised an eyebrow again and asked, "You have parents now?" Butch slapped his face and yelled, "Stop asking questions! Of course we have parents! We're adopted now! We're adopted by Ace and Sedusa!"

Jack raised an eyebrow again and before he could asked. Butch covered his mouth and said, "Don't asked! Ace is seven-teen and Sedusa is twenty-seven! Who cares Sedusa is old! I love her!" Jack sighed and walk away. "Come on Butch… Buttercups waiting for you at your guy's table." Brick said. Butch nodded and laser beam and Jack fell down and everyone started laughing at him. "Heh heh…. Geek."

End of chapter… I know it's short… But the chapters will get longer.


End file.
